inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 110
Hell Army Z! ( ！, Makai Gundan Z!) is the 110th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary The White Team heads for Demon's Gate, where Makai Gundan Z is, to rescue Haruna. These guys want her to be a sacrifice to revive the demon lord. Of course, Kidou won't allow them to have their way with his sister, so a game is inevitable. But it soon becomes clear that the devils' monstrous power is too much for them and time is ticking. Can they save Haruna? Plot Before it was shown to where the White Team are, it was seen that Natsumi, Aki, and Fuyuka were talking. Now going back to the White Team's point of view; The team was walking down the mountain and when they heard Otonashi's, who was now held back with a chain tied to her, crying for Kidou. Kidou tried to approach her but a gust of strong wind blocks him/them. Then a gate opens and there they saw the team, Makai Gundan Z. Their captain, Desuta with Arachnes walks beside Otonashi. Kidou cries to give Otonashi back, but Desuta refuses for she is going to be their "precious" sacrifice for the Demon King. Desuta first grabbed Otonashi by her chin and then Arachnes starts to blabbers how their master, demon lord, will do after he is resurrected from the dead. After them blabbering about the demon lord, Arachnes grabbed Otonashi by the arm and gave her an eerie smile. Kidou yelled at them. Then the guy who gave Rika and Touko the bracelet appeared, suggesting that they should fight soccer to determine the victor, if Kidou's team wins, Otonashi will be returned to them, if not, she will be the sacrifice. And the match begun. Before the kick-off, Haruna told them to be careful. But before the White Team answers, Desuta did. Haruna got quiet after that. The hour glass turns and it begun. Satanathos dashes off with the ball. Gouenji, Dylan, and Toramaru ran to try and steal the ball from Desuta, but as soon as he yelled their hissatsu tactics, Black Thunder, they all froze and Desuta speeded up. Before he shoots, everyone unfroze, not knowing what had happened. And with that, Desuta scored their first goal. And now, it's Kidou's team's turn for the kick-off. Without knowing of what happened earlier, Toramaru panicked a little. But with the help of Gouenji, he calmed down a bit. Toramaru first passed the ball to Gouenji. With Kidou's orders of passing around the ball to see what kind of soccer they play, he (Gouenji) passed the ball to Kidou. Then Kidou passed the ball to Mark but Fudou stole the ball as he headed straight for the goal. Satanathos and Glasya tries to block him. Fudou got passed to the both of them. Mephisto tries to steal it from him, but Tobitaka ran up to Fudou and Fudou passed the ball to him. Tsunami also ran to their side. Tobitaka and Fudou smiled evily. Desuta just smirked. Tobitaka passed the ball to Fudou and Fudou kicks the ball to the goal. Their goalkeeper, Astaroth uses The End to stop the ball and Desuta, Arachnes and Satanathos mocks them. Astaroth kicked the ball high and was about to pass it to Belial but again Fudou cuts. He ran off again but Mephisto roughly tackles Fudou and he stubled backward but the ball got to Tsunami but Arachnes slides and the ball got to Tobitaka but Satanathos used Go To Hell and stole theball from Tobitaka. Satanathos gave the ball to Desuta and he used Dark Matter to shoot. Tachimukai used Maou The Hand but failed to block. And thus it scored. Going to Endou's point of view, they won against the Tenkuu no Shito and were seen running down the volcano. Back to Demon's Gate where the second half begins. Desuta, Arachnes and Satanathos uses foul plays and they were running out of time. Most of them were already panicking. Then Teres, Mark, and Dylan looked at each other. Arachnes passed the ball to Desuta an Desuta tries to shoot but Teres used Iron Wall to block it. Teres got the ball and he scowled at Kidou and Satanathos used Go To Hell but Teres countered and sends it back to Satanathos. Mark then explained how Inazuma Japan's soccer is. Teres then screams desperately and four of the team, Arachnes, Mephisto, Glasya and Barbatos, blocks him but Teres didn't gave up so easily. He was even trying to break past the four of them on his own! Then he passed the ball to Mark. Belzebu tries to block him but mark passed him so easily. Then Abigol and Hebimoth also tries to stop him but they collided as soon as Mark jumped and tried to shoot but Belial and him crashed. But even though Mark is down, he still continues to fight and passed the ball to Dylan and he speeds off to the goal but Dylan tricked the goalkeeper by shooting a hissatsu shoot and Astaroth leaps to where Dylan is but he, Dylan, just kicked a normal shot and they scored 1-2. Satanathos runs with the ball but Tobitaka used Shinkuuma and he got the ball and he passed it to Tsunami. Arachnes tries to stop Tsunami but he passed by her. And he passed it to Fudou. Glasya chases after him but Fudou tackles him and he fell. Gouenji runs forward as Toramaru stood behind him and Fudou passed him the ball. Toramaru called out Gouenji's name and the goalkeeper points his hand to him but Toramaru scored their second goal by using Gladius Arch. And Desuta uses Black Thunder and everyone froze. He unfroze them when he was in front of the goal, but Tachimukai senses was too quick and he caught the ball. he and Desuta falls backward. He passed the ball to Kidou. Kidou then looks at Otonashi confidently. He called Fudou and Sakuma and they used Koutei Penguin 3gou and Astaroth uses The End but failed. And with that, they won with a score of 3-2. Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * * (Debut) * * * * Tactics *' Black Thunder' (Debut) Proverb Tolue Don't forget the importance of attacking even in a tight situation!! Gallery White Team IE 110 HQ.PNG|Kidou's team going down the volcano. Dylan, Therese and Mark IE 110 HQ.PNG|Dylan, Teres, and Mark about to counter. Haruna crying IE 110 HQ.PNG|Otonashi crying at Kidou's shoulder. Red and white teams in Episode 110.png|Both teams wondering what's going on now. Trivia *Along with the previous episode, this episode is named on the main team debuting in it. Navigation